Perhaps, I Shouldn't Have
by kjwolf
Summary: Perhaps, if Jerome didn't fall in love with Mara, then maybe none of this would have happened. Now stuck in quest of friendship and love, the Sibunas, Mara, and Joy are now stuck in a plot between ghosts of the past and with lives and Anubis on the line, will love truly be found? Or will Jerome and Mara live with the guilt that the shouldn't have?
1. Misschien, ik had niet moeten

**OK, my first House of Anubis fic. Die hard fan. Know a lot about HoA, HHA (Het Huis Anubis), and DHA (Das Haus Anubis). This sort of Jara. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned House of Anubis I would made Jerome and Mara get together a lot sooner. But that will come much later Jara fans. ;)**

* * *

><p>Perhaps, I Shouldn't Have<p>

* * *

><p>God, he felt like an idiot. He opens up to her, breaking down those walls he built up, and leaves him icy cold. He blames those beautiful, warm, brown eyes of hers. He let's her in, tells her about him, everything. But instead of her being with him, she's with <em>him<em>. The Meat-head. The Bloody Git. Why him? Why not him? Perhaps, he shouldn't have let her in.

She was the opposite of him. Loving, caring, warm, sweet, and good girl. Was he any of these thing? Not to the other students. She noticed it. She helped him heal some of those scars; the scars that cut him deep. She closed them. But as soon she was in _his _arms, those wounds re-opened. And were deeper than before. Perhaps, he shouldn't have let her heal him.

He was using her! His icy blue eyes blazed with anger whenever he heard, "Babe, help me this. Help me write this. Or that." Could he punch him? He dared to have the audacity, the nerve, to do that, his own girlfriend nonetheless. He told he was no good. A meat-head is what he called him. A meat-head that was using her. That was the wrong thing to say. All she did was look him the eye, which blaze with anger, turned on her heel, walked out without single word. That scared him the most. Perhaps, he shouldn't have opened his mouth.

SLAP! That was the noise that everyone in Anubis House heard. An angry Mara and a sadden Jerome. Not a sight normally seen at Anubis House. Mara Jaffray had just slapped Jerome Clarke. His eyes were filled with with anger and guilt. Everyone was staring. Campbell, Goth Pixie, Mercer, Rutter, Martin, his best mate, and Millington all watched the seen. Campbell was laughing his head off, and Mara had her hand raised. What did he just do? He kissed Mara Jaffray. Pretty bold. How did Mara react? She slapped him. Angry she slapped him, but guilty he made her kiss him. Tear were threatening to fall. He quickly turned on a dime and ran, no, sprinted out of Anubis House into a cool, crisp, English night. Perhaps, he shouldn't have done it, but it sure was worth it.

Why? Why did she let him do it? Why? That what was her mind was yelling. The honest truth? She had no idea. What she felt was a slight tingle on her lips. Something she was suppose to feel after Mick kissed her. It felt... right? She head was spinning, trying to make sense of everything. She said to herself that she shouldn't think like that. She doesn't love Jerome Clarke, right? But in the back of her mind, the part she pushed off to the side said another. Perhaps, it said, you should have let him. Should she have?

* * *

><p>Morning arrived much earlier than normal to the House of Anubis. Breakfast was done and the students were gobbling it all down, well, almost everyone. Mara looked to her right where Mick was consuming almost half of the table's food and on her left Joy was talking Patricia. Alfie sitting next Amber who near Nina who was quietly conversing with Fabian. On Alfie's left sat Jerome, silently eating, head down, his hair covering his bloodshot eyes. Mara was sure she was the only who noticed his odd behavior. She want to say something. Now was the time. Jerome looked up slightly to grab a waffle, and Mara opened her mouth to say something. But she froze. His icy blue eyes were dull, glazed over, and dead. Nothing was in them. Lifeless, she noted. His mid-action got him some look and especially a worried look from Alfie. He reversed the action, put the fork and knife on the plate, stood up, with his head down and quickly left the room without a single glance. Perhaps, she should have spoken up sooner.<p>

Despite her boyfriend's annoyance and pestering, Mara decide to look for him on her own. She had already looked all over the House. Now on to out side. Where would he be? Leaving Anubis, she had pretty good idea. She hope she was right.

Mara returned frustrated as ever. She looked everywhere. Where was Jerome? And why did she care? Patricia had said "Why do care about the slimeball, anyway?" Maybe she was just bad at searching. Returning to Anubis she saw him, sitting alone. As she walked towards him and was about to talk him, he told her to go away. Perhaps, she should have listened.

It was too much for him. He roamed around town and finally came back at sunset. Just sitting outside on Anubis House's front lawn. And then Icy Queen of Ice had to return and try to talk to him. As she tried to get him to talk, he looked her in the eyes. Perhaps, he shouldn't have let her talk.

His eyes were cold, a coldness she hadn't seen in along time. It was the original cold that Jerome had before she had talked to him. The cold that she saw the day when she asked him about his parents. She knew his walls were up and guarded, well guarded. She broken them down one time and he let her. Now why was unknown to her. But now he was taking no chances. These walls were solidified and tough. She wanted him to talk, she also wanted answers. His eyes showed all sorts of emotion that she was desperately trying to pull out. But they flashed way too much. She begged and pleaded for him to talk to her. The silence was killing her. She wanted answers now! Why? Why? Why? His only response, "You know why. You're smart girl, Mara. You know why." Jerome stood up and calmly walked back into the House. Perhaps, he just wanted to not be figured out. Perhaps, Mara shouldn't have tried to do so.

Perhaps, Mara shouldn't have fallen for Mick. Perhaps, Jerome shouldn't have fallen for Mara. Perhaps, they shouldn't have.

* * *

><p><strong>So now I ask, did you like it? Was it boring, sad, awesome? Or was it an epic fail? You tell me. Click that button at the bottom and leave a message so that I may be happy or sad. Your choice.<strong>

**~Lord Zeus**


	2. Alleen als ze wisten

**I'm back! I have decided to continue my Jara story. I will not keep you wanting, so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: Someday something will be yours. Mine? Well, HoA doesn't want to ask for directions or come to me, so I'll wait. As long as it take. As long as it takes...**

* * *

><p>Only if They Knew<p>

* * *

><p>Idiot, idiot, idiot! What is wrong with you Jerome? Going all soft now. She already broke you once by letting her in and now you're going to do it again? Some genius you are. The internal scolding monologue continued always back to Anubis. Why? Why? Why did he open to her in the first place? Oh, he knew why. It fairly simple, but complex. Only if she knew the real reason he let her in. Only if she knew, maybe things would be simpler.<p>

Ugh! What did he mean? It was all too confusing for Mara. Jerome wasn't the most easiest to figure out. In fact he was tougher to break than a brick wall, behind steel, surrounded by fire, lightning bars, and quicksand. So to put it simpler he was hard to crack. First he kisses her in front of the whole House and then doesn't tell her why except that she knows the answer? Only if she knew that the answer was right in front of her. Well, more or less.

Anubis House was quiet. The only sounds came from the dinning room, where the residents of Anubis House were eating. Maybe if? Could he he? It was risky. Trudy might catch him or maybe on of his house mates. Or worse Victor might wonder what he was up to. Jerome didn't have the cleanest slate in the school. So why would Victor trust him. He walked as quietly and quickly as possible and locked himself in his and Alfie's room. Silently he wondered if thing would be easier in they knew. But for now it was only him Then he heard a sudden crash saw someone and black out.

* * *

><p>Mara entered the House and went straight to the dinning room where everyone was eating- wait everyone? Mara did a quick head count. Someone was missing. That's when it clicked.<p>

"Where's Jerome?" she asked before even thinking about it.

"Huh?" or "What?" was the general response from everyone.

"Sorry, never mind," Mara squeaked. Still people looked at her baffled. Patricia and Mick looked like they could care less about Jerome, Alfie looked worried, Amber was telling Joy about David Beckman and how she should be his and not Victoria, Joy was not even paying attention just nodding every now and then, Fabian looked confused and Nina looked very awkward.

"Why do you care for the slimeball and where he is anyway?" Patricia sneered. She didn't have a lot of tolerance for Jerome anyway.

"Who cares about Clarke?" Mick replied with a sneer. Unlike Patricia, who could stand him, to a degree, he rather have him rot in hole. "He's probably rotting in a hole somewhere."

Mara felt a slight pang and flashback. She remembered when Jerome told about his parents and how they left him to rot in boarding school. She was the only one that was told about it. No one else, not even Alfie. Mara stared at Mick with sad eyes. She turned away and looked at everyone but him. Silence was everywhere. Silence wasn't something she wanted when she wanted a question answered.

"Uh, Mara," Nina said, breaking the silence. Mara jumped. Now, Nina and her weren't on the best of term, but weren't on the worse either. Just, er, accustomed with each other. "we haven't seen Jerome all night. We thought you out looking for him," she said quietly.

"I did and I found him. I saw him. He went back in the house," Mara said.

Nina shook her head. "No one saw him or heard him. Sorry, Mara." Nina sounded really sincerer. But it still made Mara want to prove her wrong. One thing that no one knew about Mara was that once she was set on something, she wasn't about to give up.

Mara snapped back, making the leader of Sibuna flinch. "But I him saw go in the House! Don't tell I'm wrong!"

Nina just shook her head. God, she was persistent, Mara thought. "No one saw him come in. Maybe he-" she was cut off.

"Wait you saw him?" Joy asked. She was so quiet, no one even noticed she was there.

"Yeah, and I talked to him. Why?" Mara replied very confused. Was it bad she talked to him? All she wanted was answers, not questions. First Jerome made her confused, now her other house mate were too. What was it "Confuse and Annoy Mara Day?"

Silence fell around the table as the Anubis residents looked at Mara with curious eyes. Eyes that wondered why Jerome, out of people, let her talk to him. Mick was steaming with anger that Jerome had the nerve to kiss her then talk to her. Patricia was bored, but confused. Joy was just very curious, Amber was wondering what just happened, and Nina had replied with a, "Oh, Amber." Fabian was silently thinking.

"Maybe he was abducted by aliens." Guess who said that. Mara rolled her eyes at the antics.

_SLAM! CRASH!_ The Anubis residents got of their seats and ran to the hallway where Victor was standing with wide eyes and soothing with anger. Jerome was standing there but wasn't alone. The Sibunas stood with wide eyes realizing who it was.

"Why, hello. So nice of you to join us. I'm afraid you're a little late," he said.

"You! Hand him back right now!" Victor roared.

"Oh, you want him back, Victor? Never knew you liked kids. Jerome here has helped me before, who says he won't again."

"He can hear you, freak!" Jerome spat back. "And who says I'll help you ?"

"No?" he re-acted quickly and pulled an unexpected and defenseless Mara.

"Ah!"

"Mara!" everyone shouted. Jerome stood with wide eyes.

"You won't." Jerome snapped icily.

"Oh, don't think I can? Well than, I'm gonna give you a choice. It's you or the girl. Your choice." he threaten.

Jerome eyes were in shock. He stared at the man then back at Mara. The choice was hard; his life or Mara's. No, Mara was his life, it would crush him if she was taken away by that sick freak. He had made up his mind.

"Me," Jerome said with a straight face.

"No! Jerome!" The man pushed Mara back, who landed near Mick.

"Come, Jerome, I have some business to deal with you," the man said dragging Jerome behind him. Jerome looked at Mara one last time, before things went black.

"Jerome, no!" was the last thing that heard before passing out into nothingness. Only if she knew how much it hurt him to see her in pain. Only if she knew how much he loved her. Now, only if she how much she meant to him. Only if she knew how much more things were going to change for her once and for all.

* * *

><p><strong>So was it good, was it bad? Tell me. I wish to know. The next chapter is called "Love is a Mystery." It should be uploaded by sometime this week or next. Oh, and review!<strong>


	3. Liefde Is Een Raadsel

**Eh, I was bored. So here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say?**

* * *

><p>Love is a Mystery<p>

* * *

><p>"No! Jerome!" Mara shouted watching as Jerome was pulled away from Anubis House by the man in black. She ran towards the door, however it wasn't Mick of Patricia who stopped her, it was Nina.<p>

"Nina, let me go! Jerome!" she continued to shout.

Nina shook her head and said, "Mara. Please don't-" she was cut off and gasped as Mara broke free and ran out the house where the man sped off into the silent night. Mara felt a pang, a loud pang. Her heart felt heavy. Her friend, her house mate, her classmate, gone into the silence of the night.

"Mara," a desperate voice called. "Mara." The voice turned out to be Nina, who for some reason had a gleam in her eye. Mara couldn't place her finger on it. Determination, courage, bravery? Maybe. Nina simply put her hand on Mara's shoulder and lead inside, where the quiet comfort of Anubis House, didn't seem so comforting or loving at all.

Inside, Patricia, Fabian, Alfie, Nina, and to Mara's surprise Amber were talking amongst themselves. Joy looked awkward standing there alone without Patricia. Mara sighed as Anubis felt unfamiliar, uncomfortable, unsafe to her. All she knew that a man broke into the house, kidnapped Jerome, and was angry at somebody or at least that was Victor's explanation for things. Nina shook her head, knowing that what Victor was saying wasn't at all the truth. In the past Mara would've probably accepted that "truth." Now she wasn't sure to believe.

Mick spoke up and asked, "Who was that man anyway?"

The faces of Victor, Joy, Nina, Fabian, Amber, Alfie, and Patricia paled. Victor recovered and said, "Rene Zeldman, is his name, Mr. Campbell, and I would advise all you to stay out of these affairs. Oh, and Anubis House is grounded. You are to go straight to school, come back, and no leaving on the weekends." Victor directly stared at Amber who blushed a bright red. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Victor," the Anubis residents replied. And with that Victor returned to his office, clearly puzzled.

"Rene Zeldman, my foot," Patricia sneered.

"You know him?" Mara asked, shocked. The Sibuna gang and Joy paled and sort of nodded weirdly.

"You know Mara, I think," Nina started. "it would be best if we talked about this later." she more or less looked to the others. Mick was confused. Why talk to Mara about this Rene and not tell him.

Nina leaned more toward Mara and said, "Meet Patricia outside the attic later tonight at midnight. Okay?" Mara nodded. Maybe she will finally get answers. "Joy, you too." Joy nodded as well and followed Patricia up to their room. Mara currently slept in the guest room of Anubis House until she got her own. Nina and Amber soon followed in suit and Fabian and Alfie left to their respective rooms leaving Mara alone with Mick. Mara walked slowly out of the room and dashed up the stairs and out of Mick's sight. Mick sighed and went into his room. Closing the door and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Knock-knock.<em> Mara awoke realizing she had to meet Patricia. Quietly shifting out of bed and walking toward the door she heard a couple of voices. Fabian and Nina? Maybe.

"Are you sure, Nina? I mean she could be in more danger if she knows." That was Fabian.

"Fabian..."OK, for sure that Nina.

"No, Nina, Fabian's right. If Mara knows, _he'll _come after her. He already knows that Mara is close with Jerome. How close she is with the slimeball and how he let her is beyond me." Was that Patricia? "Mara's my best friend besides Joy. If she went missing..." her voice faltered. "Never mind. Are sure you knocked her door Fabian?"

Mara was confused. Her knowing who that man was, Rene, if that was even his real name, was dangerous? She turned the knob and there was Fabian in mid-action ready to knock on her door. Sure enough there was Nina, Fabian, and Patricia. Mara tried her acting skills pretending as if she was coming to the door and just didn't hear the conversation.

"Oh, hello," she said. "I was just about to meet you guys."

"Good, you're up. Patricia I'll see you upstairs with Alfie, Amber, and Joy, right?" Nina spoke, her voice filled with leadership. Patricia nodded. "C'mon, Fabian. We have work to do." The two turned the corner and out of sight.

"C'mon, Mara, let's get the others."

Mara was the odd one out. Nina was next to Fabian. Amber next to Alfie, who was enjoying her company, and Patricia next to Joy. She was... alone.

"Everyone's here?" Nina asked. "Good." She took a bobby pin and stuck it in the key hole of the door to the attic. Mara knew that no one was allowed in the attic, yet, Nina didn't seem to mind or care for that matter. The door unlocked and Nina tried to make sure the door made no sound.

"Alright this way," she said and lead the way.

The attic was just the way Mara imagined. Junk with boxes and boxes filled with junk. The attic was dark and quiet. Mara didn't like quiet when she wanted answers. The gang sat on the left or right of Nina. On the right was Fabian and the left was Amber. Patricia sat next to Fabian and Joy sat next to her. Alfie sat on the other side of Amber and Mara sat next to Alfie, awkwardly. The silence was killing her. So she did what what seemed to be getting her in trouble today.

"Why am I here? Who was that man? Who's Rene? Where's Jerome? Where's Mick? Should he be here? I want answers and I'm not about-"

"Mara!" Mara stopped. Nina had basically told her to shut up. "I mean Mara. Please keep quiet. We don't Victor knowing we're up here. And secondly Mick, well..."

"No one wants him," Patricia sneered.

"Patricia," Fabian said.

"What?" Amber said looking up from her manicured hands.

"Amber..." Nina sighed.

"Aliens!"

"Alfie!" Joy snapped quietly.

"What I wanted to say something, too."

"Alfie..." Fabian started.

"Shut up," Patricia said.

"Patricia, that was not necessary."

"Uh, it kinda was."

"Yeah, but there was no need for-"

"Fabian, Patricia, that's enough," Nina said, taking charge again. "And Mara, thank you for coming. Thing must be discussed. And will get some of your questions answered. But right now we have to tell you something. Uh, this group, everyone here is apart of a group called..." Nina faltered.

"Sibuna! We're called Sibuna. We solve mysteries and junk. We are like the Scooby Gang, well sort of," Amber said.

"Sibuna?" Mara asked.

"Yeah, Sibuna. Or Anubis backwards."

Nina looked at Fabian asking a question with her eyes. Mara still was trying to comprehend this Sibuna. She didn't care about this Sibuna, she wanted answers. And answers is what she'll get.

"OK, Mara. That man you saw," Nina started. Finally, she was going to get answers. "his name is not Rene Zeldman, it's Rufus, Rufus Zeno. He wants Jerome, well because he was spy for him and Patricia thought that he wold help her find Joy. He betrayed them both. Now I guess he wants revenge. We don't exactly know what he wants with Jerome or what he plans to do with Jerome. But we need your help."

"My help? Why my help?"

"You know Jerome better than ay of us. So I think you cloud help us."

It was true. Jerome told her everything about his parents to him being alone. Why things were the way it was. But she didn't know everything and he told her not to tell anyone. Mara shook her head "no."

"I'm sorry. But I don't know anything about Jerome."

"She's lying," Amber said. Mara was in shook. Amber knew she was lying through her teeth.

She shook her head again. "No, I don't know anything."

"She lies!" Alfie shout.

"Alfie, could you be any louder?" Joy snapped.

"Guys?" Fabian said.

"Um..." Nina tried. "Guys? We have- Oh, there you guys go again."

"Shut up!" Patricia shouted. She quieted down. "Do you want Victor to know we're up here?" Then silence.

Nina spoke up again. "Thank you, Patricia. Mara, are you sure you don't know anything? Even the slightest of information on Jerome could help us."

"Well," Mara started. Jerome trusted her, and he didn't trust many people. "he told some stuff, but I think he would rather have it stay private. Nina nodded in understanding.

"Anything else?" Nina pressed. Clearly she still wanted more than that.

Mara shook her head. Gosh, she was doing a lot of that today. "Sorry, that's all I know."

Nina sighed. "Well, that was a bummer."

"Can you tell me about Sibuna?" Mara asked.

"What?"

"Sibuna. Tell me about it."

Joy nodded. She wanted to know about the adventures of the Secret Club of Anubis House. The Sibunas looked at each other, then at Nina.

"Well, it's a long story are sure you want to here it?" Mara and Joy nodded their head in a fast manner.

"It started when an old lady name Sarah gave me a locket..." Mara could help while listening to the story wonder about Jerome. What was going on? She silently prayed he was fine. Still something bugged her. Why did she care so much about him? Something felt amiss. Something was eating at her. And it was bad.

* * *

><p>"Umph!" Jerome shouted as he was pushed to the ground.<p>

"Tsk-tsk, Jerome. Help me and you go home. Don't the girl get's it," Rufus threatened.

"Don't you dare hurt, Mara, you freak!" Jerome shouted. He was weak. Rufus drugged him. No good, bloody git.

"Don't make this difficult, Jerome. Cooperate and you get to see the girl again. All I need you to do is break the Mara girls heart. You know she likes you. Turn you back on everyone and find me the Cup of Ankh. Or the consequences, will be deadly. You already know what I am capable of, Jerome. Do you need a demonstration?"

Jerome spat in his face. "You are a freak! I'm not helping you!"

"You insolent, little brat!" Rufus roared. He raised his fist and cocked it back. _SLAM! CRACK!_ Rufus punched Jerome square in the jaw. Jerome felt the world go fuzzy.

"Hmph. That will show you," he said satisfied. He walked towards the door, unlocked it and said, "See you tomorrow, Jerome, maybe." Rufus laughed manically and closed the warehouse door shut and padlocked it. _CLICK!_

Jerome felt woozy. The pain was unbearable. Eyes began to go roll up to the back of his head. His vision danced with black spots. He felt a warm oozy liquid run down his face. Blood, he thought. The pain shot through his face.

As he sat there waiting for sleep, he thought about Mara. Mara was the only one he was concerned about. He was crazy. Crazy in love that is. Yes, Jerome Clarke loved Mara Jaffray and he was willing to do anything for her. Love is a powerful thing. It can even bring the most powerful people to their knees. And the things people will do for love is insane. Yep, defiantly love is a mystery. And like him, love should be the one thing, the one mystery that should never be solved. And the world turned to black.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, my longest chapter. Five pages on Open office. So now I ask you: did you like this chapter? Was it lame or fantastic? Epic awesome-ness or epic fail? You tell me. Review!<strong>


	4. Ware Liefde

**Thanks for the awesome reviews. Seriously, who wants to kill Rufus right now? Enough with the ranting. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Is it really necessary?**

* * *

><p>True Love<p>

* * *

><p>Light. The opposite of darkness. Sadly for Jerome darkness was the only thing he knew. For one thing the light hurts in the morning. And the light wasn't the only thing that was hurting that morning. In fact that morning Jerome was in a lot of pain. Sitting up was a challenge. Pain shot through his body like an electric current. It hurt so much that he fell back into the darkness.<p>

The second time he came around it must have been noon. Adjusting to the light, Jerome looked at his surroundings. He was truly trapped and Rufus was nowhere to be seen. His body was weak, he was hungry, and his throat begged for water. Pain was the only thing he was feeling. He shivered. The ground was cold and he felt sick. He wished he was having Trudy's delicious, warm, chicken soup. His stomach growled. How many days has he been out? What day is it? About his house mates? What about...? Mara! Is she okay? Is she safe? Did Rufus get her? Feeling scared wasn't something that Jerome hadn't felt in a long time. Tiredness came over him and fell back into the never-ending darkness.

The final time waking up hurt the most. His teeth hurt, his ears were ringing. His head was pounding; his body was in pain. To put it simply, he was in pain. His mouth and throat were dry. Everything around was blurry. Jerome tried to stand but fell back on some boxes. He wished to be outside. He wanted the sun to be shining on his face. He missed a lot of things. Well, except his family. They could rot in hell, like they left him rotting.

Jerome had never felt such pain. Not since he was left at Anubis House when his dad left him there at the age of 5. He still hate that git of a father. His heart hurt. Anubis felt like a distant memory. Being in the warehouse brought back horrid memories of his horrible childhood. Jerome shook the memories that he had locked away and put them back in a mental box with a key lock, combination lock, and a wall of fire.

The warehouse was old, dingy, and nasty. Boxes were scattered around on the floor and stacked high. It was painful just to stand up and every step he took was killing him. After taking just three steps he fell to the ground ad fell into darkness. He's been doing a lot of that lately.

* * *

><p>"Ah!" Mara shouted. She had felt a loud pang in her heart. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Mara leaped out of bed, got dressed for school and ran down the stairs.<p>

Downstairs, the Anubis residents were quiet. Patricia quietly talked to Joy. Amber looked at Alfie with concern (a rarity for her) and Alfie was sulking. Fabian looked like he was in the midst of thinking up a plan. Mick, her boyfriend, as eating away. Mara took her seat next to Mick and Joy. Then Nina walked in. She was usually sunshiny, but she had a face that was clearly in a distraught shape and her eyes showed was thinking a million things. She smiled sympathetically at Mara. After what Nina told her last night, she definitely understood her.

Breakfast was quiet all except Mick, who was munching loudly. Everyone stared.

"What?" he asked.

The Anubis kids shook their heads, got up and were ready for school. Mara just stood up and didn't even look at Mick. Mick noticed, stood up, and ran after Mara. What was up with his girlfriend? She was already out the door and walking at a fast and comfortable pace.

"Babes! Mara! Mars! Wait up!" Mick yelled at the girl. Mara didn't even look back instead she called towards Nina and Fabian.

"Nina, Fabian!" The two people in question turned around, stopped and allowed her to catch up with them. And for some reason, it felt right to Mara, that she wasn't around Mick. But yet she still couldn't get rid of that pang in her heart.

Mick's jaw dropped. Was he just-just re-re-rejected! By his own girlfriend, nonetheless.

"What's the matter, Mick? Just been rejected by your own girlfriend?" Patricia sneered.

"What's it to you, Williamson?" Mick snapped.

The goth pixie chuckled. "Nothing." She walked away with a silent Joy walking directly behind her, who slightly looked at Mick and turned away. This day was confusing beyond means for Mick. And with that in mind he walked to class.

* * *

><p>"Ugh!" Jerome mumbled.<p>

"Well, well. The zombie lives, for now," Rufus chuckled humorlessly. Jerome said nothing and just bit back a curse. He was ready to release a very colorful vocabulary on this freak.

"Here. Food. Eat fast, we'll be leaving shortly." Jerome looked at the food and then threw it across the room. Most people would've looked at him crazily and would've eaten the food. However, Jerome probably guessed that Rufus drugged the drink or something.

"Oh, I generously get your insolent self food, out of my own money and you refuse? Now is that any way to treat your host?" Rufus asked mockingly.

"How do I know you didn't poison the food or spike the drink? Huh?" Jerome countered.

"You don't."

"Well, then, now what, you plan to kill me?"

"No, that's later." Jerome's eyes widened. "Ha! That got your attention. Now let's go. We're wasting daylight."

"Where are we going?"

"Just follow. Don't... well the girl get's it. That's right. What was her name, Mara? It would be a shame to to see her lovely face killed, no?"

"You sick freak! Don't you dare touch her!" his pent up feelings of hatred and love were coming out.

"Oh, I won't, but one of my guys will. Do you know a guy named 'The Raven?' He will be glad to rid of her. So here's your choice, Jerome. Come with me or the girl dies. Your choice."

Jerome felt a loud and heavy pang hit his heart as the vision of a dead Mara came to his mind. Did he really love Mara that much to risk his life for her? No, reminded himself. Mara is the reason he's living now. Love was much stronger than he was, but if meant making sure Mara was safe, then maybe, just maybe this 'love' could help.

"I'll go, but Mara doesn't get hurt. Understand?"

"Oh, I understand, but the girl won't get hurt as long as you cooperate. Now, come Jerome, we things to do." Rufus took out a needle and stuck in Jerome's arm.

"Ah!" Jerome screamed.

"Let's go," Rufus snapped.

Jerome felt numb and weak. His knees wobbled, his vision blurry, and felt a cold hand grab him by the neck, throw him the back of the car. The last thing he saw and felt was the sun's warm rays and loud pang in his heart. Then everything turned to black. The things that people do love when it's true. And nothing stands in the way of true love and that's a fact.

* * *

><p><strong>Two chapters in one day? New record for me! Yay! So Mara is finally branching off from Mick and the Jara-ness comes rolling in. Raise your hand if you like, no love, that Jerome admits he loves Mara, for real. Oh, while I was doing the end I could imagine the dramatic music in the House of Anubis when a main character gets in trouble, like when Victor is around and almost finds the Sibuna gang or when Jerome (sorry) stole Alfie's puzzle piece in House of PestsBetrayal. **

**Anyway, I want you to tell me how I did. Bad? Great? Or a fail? Tell me by... leaving a review!**


	5. De Geheimen van Anubis

**I thank everyone who as reviewed so far. It's made me very happy! So in return, wait for it... a new chapter! So, just heads up, you will begin to see less of of Jerome and more of the Anubis residents. Just a question: should I let Mick in Sibuna? Or let him be a loner? I'll make a poll, or just leave it in a review. **

**Disclaimer: If you think I own House of Anubis or another variation of HoA, you are sadly mistaken.**

* * *

><p>The Secrets of Anubis<p>

* * *

><p>Why? It made no sense to her. Nina was beyond confused. She allowed Mara into Sibuna because maybe she could help them find Jerome. Nina knew something was wrong. She could feel it. The Eye of Horus locket was blinking every now then. Something was here. Something... evil.<p>

Nina knew that the Eye was a symbol of protection and called the "Evil Eye." Now it wasn't because the Eye was evil, but because the Eye of Horus wards off evil. The Eye was somehow not just connected to Anubis House, but the whole campus. Something or someone was on the school campus and the Eye didn't them there.

Nina had first felt the evil intrusion when Rufus in Anubis House that other night. To her it had seemed he was going for her. But she saw a flash, that no else saw, and his hand went to Mara. It wasn't clear to Nina the first time, but now she realized he Eye was protecting her from Rufus. And Rufus Zeno was evil. The Eye was doing its job. Then Jerome was kidnapped. And Rufus left in a hurry, almost as if he was not welcome at Anubis or the campus in general.

This second one was watching them. However, he wasn't watching Nina, he was watching someone else. Someone in Sibuna. Nina felt it. Like Mara, she wanted answers, and she just where to find them. Nina knew where all secrets hid. She looked out the window and saw the House. She saw the House of Anubis. And now she has a plan.

Nina walked into the school with Fabian on the side of her who was talking to Mara on his side. Aimlessly talking to each other, if she might add.

"Nina?" Nina jumped about 10 feet into the air. Turning around it was just Fabian. "Are you, okay? You seem out of it."

Nina smiled. Aw, he really does care. "I'm Fabian, thanks for asking." He smiled. He turned back to talk to Mara. Now's the time. "Um, Fabian?"

"Yeah, Ni- Ah!" she kissed him dead on the lips. God, she felt such like such a girly-girl sometimes, but man he was a good kisser. Nina pulled back leaving a dazed Fabian.

"C'mon, Mara!"

"Uh..." Mara was so confused; what just happened.

"Mara! Ugh!" Nina took the girl by her shoulder bag and dragged her out the door leaving behind Fabian, who just blushed red and had a dazed look on his face.

* * *

><p>"Nina!" Mara called. Where was Nina taking her?<p>

"Let's go! C'mon, Mara! We have to get to the house," the Sibuna leader said.

"Nina! Nina! Nina!" Mara shouted. Nina turned around, loosened her grip on her and looked at Mara. That got her attention. "Where-are-we-going?" Mara asked out of breath. Nina had just made her run a mile. Her parents may be athletes, but she sure wasn't.

"Anubis. We are going to Anubis House," Nina replied. Mara looked at Nina. She seemed tense. Like almost as if someone was watching them.

"What, why?"

"Um, I forgot something?" It sounded more like a question than a statement. What was up?

"Nina, why are we going to Anubis?"

"Ugh! We need to do something. Test something out."

"Test something..." Mara mumble. "But we'll get caught by Victor!"

"No we won't," Nina said

"How do you know?"

"I don't, but I've done this before. Not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? Are you insane! We'll get caught!"

"Mara, do you trust me?"

"Well..."

"Do you trust me?" Nina repeated.

"Yeah?" Nina glared.

"Yes, yes I do," Mara said reluctantly. She wasn't happy she was missing class.

"Good. Sibuna?" Nina said, put her right hand over her right, the symbol of Sibuna.

"Sibuna," Mara repeated, copying Nina.

"Let's go." Nina dragged her away. And for once in Mara's life she actually she felt less restricted.

The House of Anubis was quiet. A little too quiet for Nina's taste. Closing the door as silently as she could. She silently prayed to whatever divine force in Heaven and hopped Victor wasn't in the house.

"Mara, I'm going to look upstairs and see if Victor's here. Go to the kitchen and see if Trudy's here. If she isn't go inside and wait there. If she is wait outside the kitchen, okay?" Mara nodded eagerly. She really wanted to do something different.

Nina watched as Mara did her best not to make any noise. Nina turned and quietly walked up the stairs. As she did, her Eye of Horus was blinking. That Evil Thing or Person was near Anubis. Nina felt it. Nina peered into Victor's office. Empty. She walked to the door and opened it. There was a note on the desk. It said:

_Victor,_

_I have gone out with Fabian's uncle, Aid. Please be a dear and go to the store and pick the items attached to this note. Sorry, Victor, I hope I didn't ruin any plans. Thank, love._

_Trudy._

Nina's throat went dry. She still could get over that their house mother was with Fabian's uncle. It kinda freaked her out. On a side note, how long has Victor been gone for? Nina knew it took an hour or more to get to town and maybe and hour to get food. Nina quickly place the note back on the desk, closed the door and ran to the kitchen were a patient Mara was waiting.

"Is Victor here?"

"No, but he went grocery shopping. I don't know how long he's been gone, but we have to hurry." She pulled out the Eye and placed it near the old stove with shape of the Eye cut into the front. The Eye began to shine a brilliant red-orange as it neared the the fire place. Then: _CRASH!_

"What was that?" Mara asked.

"I don't know, but let's go," Nina said frightened.

The Eye opened the stove and Nina crawled in, with Mara following and the door closed.

The basement was as ugly and cold as it was on prom night. _CRASH! _It sounded close.

"Nina, your locket," Mara noted. Sure enough it was glowing. The red-orange light was blinking rapidly. That Evil Person or Thing was near. Nina could feel it. Mara gasped behind her and Nina turned. There in font was a man with a black hat and a bird's mask.

"Welcome, to the House of Anubis," he said gruffly.

Nina's locket shone brighter than it ever did before. The man reached for Mara. The House shook. The walls turned to the same color as the Eye's light. The light surrounded the two girls. The man stepped back. The light shone then flashed and the man screamed in pain.

"Ah!"

"Nina?"

"Yes."

"What's going on?" The light was glowing. Nina felt light-headed. The red-orange light on the Eye of Horus was shining so bright the two girls almost fainted. The House of Anubis was reacting to the Eye of Horus.

"I think- I think the house is trying to protect us," Nina stuttered.

The Secrets of Anubis were coming alive.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? I thought it was an awesome chapter. Did you like the new role of the Eye of Horus? Any tips? Anything I missed? Tell me by... leaving a review. Oh, and please check out my poll on my profile for Mick's role in the story.<strong>


	6. Het Huis Anubis

**Once again I thank for all the comments. At the end of this chapter there will be a spoiler at the end for House of Anubis Season 2. So just a heads up. At the end a spoiler. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Disclaimer: If I have to say it one more time... I don't own House of Anubis, the Raven, Rufus, any of the Anubis characters, whatsoever. I don't even own Het Huis Anubis or Das Haus Anubis. Oh, and I don't own the lyrics at the bottom. That goes to Studio 100 and Loek Beernink.**

* * *

><p>The House of Anubis<p>

* * *

><p>The house was shaking. It was like an earthquake and an atomic bomb mixed together. Mara was sure that her Nina were going to die by this bird freak. But Nina's locket saved them. It sounds weird, but it's true.<p>

OK, so some bird man (what? He had a raven mask on.) broke into Anubis tried to choke Mara and Nina's locket did some magic and pushed the Raven Man back. Then he squawked (well, he is a bird obsessed man) in pain. Mara wished she had something like that. But the question was why did the locket react the way it did?

All the meanwhile the locket was still radiating pure power. The red-orange light circled the two girls and the walls gleamed. The house seemed to shake with anger. _BANG!_ The light flashed brightly and the Raven Man yelled out in more pain.

"Ah!"

Flashes were going off. The house was coming alive and it was angry.

The ground was shaking so hard, it nearly knocked Mara off her feet.

_BANG! ZAP! _Flashes and sound of explosions were going off like firecrackers and fireworks. With all the noise, it made it impossible for Mara to even think clearly. She was trying to remember what the Eye of Horus was in Ancient Egyptian mythology. She wasn't doing great under the noise. The light weakened and the Raven stood up and chuckled manically.

"Not so tough now, are you girl?" the Raven sneered.

Mara looked to the side. Nina was on the ground passed out with the Eye of Horus still shining, but faintly. She had tears all down her face. She was still breathing, but barely. Was the locket so powerful that Nina actually passed out because of it? The Raven looked between her and Nina. The wall of light that had surrounded the two girls diminished. The Raven walked closer towards Mara and she walked backwards towards Nina, who groaned in pain.

"Nina," she mumbled. "please wake up. Please."

"Pity," the bird-brain said mockingly. "she's out cold."

"Don't touch her!" Mara snapped. Where was this coming from? She heard her own voice filled with power and authority. She must have said it strongly because the Raven actually stepped back a little. The house shook just a little.

Mara glanced down and the Eye still was shining; almost as if it was wait for something; something like a command.

"Oh, you think you can stop me, girly?" He took a step and Mara flinched. One minute your brave and the next your flinching. Way to go, Mara. "You can't stop me. I know you, Mara. I know you are. That magic trick was impressive, but now I got you right where I want you; and there is nothing you can to do to stop me." The man's face was near her's face. "I may not be able to take you, but I can sure take her." He leaned down to grab the Sibuna leader. Mara had to do something. She couldn't just let Nina be taken.

To her left was a sharp knife. Yeah, that will work. Mara took it and cut the man in the arm.

"Leave her!" The house shook. The Eye of Horus gleamed and the light returned pushing back the Raven.

"Agh! Damn it!" he cursed.

The light returned protecting the two girls from the man. Mara move toward Nina, knife in hand, in case the Raven tried to do something else.

"Nina," Mara pleaded. "please wake up. Please."

A flash and a loud bang went off shaking Anubis.

"Agh! What is this magic? Ah! Stop it! Stop- Ah!" he screamed in agony.

Then before passing out, Mara swore she heard the loudest thing ever. _BANG!_ And Mara soon passed out.

* * *

><p><em>BANG!<em> Every student in Mr. Winkler's class looked up and saw a big flash come from Anubis House. The Anubis residents had enough to be concerned about. First Jerome gets kidnapped, then Nina and Mara go missing. The Sibunas felt something was wrong. Mick was very confused.

"What the-" Mr. Winkler said.

The Anubis kids, well the Sibunas, stood up and ran out the door. Mick quickly followed behind them.

The students ran down the hallways almost hoping they won't get caught by Sweetie. Instead they got caught by someone worse.

"Hey!"

Mick.

"What do want, Mick?" Joy said. Obviously she was in a mood. To be truthful, Mara was a close friend of her's and she like Nina. She wanted to know what was happening in Anubis House. Were they in there?

"Where are you guys going?"

"Isn't obvious?" Patricia snapped.

"You guys are leaving to Anubis?"

"Nah, we going to get some pizza!" Patricia was not about lose Mara or Nina. Yeah she cares about Nina. Just because she's goth doesn't mean she's heartless. And they were mattered.

"Uh, guys hello. Something wrong at Anubis. Let's go."

"Thank you, Alfie, but we are trying to get rid of an unwanted guest," Joy snapped.

"Unwanted? Oh, so now I'm unwanted?" Mick snapped at Joy. Joy's eyes softened and tears welled up.

"Aw, it's okay Joy, we hate him, too," Amber cooed.

"Hate?" Mick was beyond angry. He wanted all the secrets to stop now!

The ground shook below them as the Anubis residents were arguing. Fabian felt a pang. Nina! He realized Nina was in the house with Mara. Someone was trying to harm them. He felt anger rise up in him. Why now? Out of all times they decide to argue? Nina and Mara are in the house, probably about to die and they're yelling at Mick. The ground shook more violently. The pang in his heart grew louder. They were still going at it. Enough. Enough, enough.

"Enough!" Fabian shouted. "Don't you guys care that Nina and/or Mara might be in trouble. But yet, you guys are arguing like two year olds over bloody toy! Get over it! Something's wrong, but all you want to do is argue with Mick. Meanwhile, Nina and Mara could be in danger! Don't you guys care? Jerome's missing, Nina and Mara somewhere in the house with who knows what! And you guys want to argue! You guys can yell it out, but I'm going to save my girlfriend and our friend." And Fabian took off down the hallway and they soon heard a faint slam of door shutting. An uneasy silence fell on the rest of the Anubis residents.

Finally Amber broke the silence. "Way to go, Fabian," she said.

The silence was thick. Then the ground shook louder and more violent than before. The others stared at Patricia telling her to let Mick come with them to get hopefully Nina and/or Mara.

"Oh, alright fine! But! If he starts asking questions, don't say I didn't warn you," she said. And they all ran down the hall and ran outdoors towards the House of Anubis.

* * *

><p>Fabian had just to open the door to Anubis when the others came to Anubis. The house was covered in a red-orange light.<p>

"Wow, so pretty," Amber said. "It reminds me of Nina's locket."

"Amber!" the other shouted.

"What locket?" Mick asked.

"Never mind," Patricia said. "Fabian, is the door open?"

"Yeah," he said.

"So why aren't you inside?"

"Oh, because it won't open," he responded.

Patricia blinked. "What? You just said the door was open. So why lie?"

"I know, but the door is open, just not... open," he said awkwardly.

"Wha?" Amber questioned.

"Well I said the door's open, is just isn't... open." Only then did it sound weird.

"Do you ever make sense?"

The ground shook violently, much more so than two felt at the school. A bright flash surrounded the House. Then a: _BANG!_ The students quickly covered their eyes and ears.

The ground shook, the light around began to pulse.

"Um, what's going on?" Mick asked.

"Mick, I don't know. I don't know," Fabian said.

The light pulsed and pushed them back and they heard the loudest bang yet. _BANG!_ And everything turned to black.

_Eén mysterie, duizen vragen, (One mystery, thousand questions)_

_Dit is het huis, Anubis, (This is the House, Anubis)_

_Meer geheimen, alle dagen, (More secrets, ever day)_

_Dit is het huis, Anubis, (This is the House, Anubis)_

_Kom wees dapper en ontrafel die geschiedenis (Come be brave and unravel this history)_

_Van Het Huis Anubis! (Of Anubis!)_

* * *

><p><strong>And done! Those song lyrics are a pain sometimes. So that song was <em>Het Huis Anubis<em> by Loek Beernink, who plays Nienke (Nina) in the original House of Anubis. Speaking of House of Anubis, who is excited for season 2? OK, just so you know spoilers are about to begin. Read at you own risk. Again don't say I did not warn ya.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Spoiler Alert!* OK, The Raven is an actually character in Het Huis Anubis. Mara and Jerome kiss in season 2. They do become boyfriend and girlfriend (Das Haus Anubis). Mara plays a larger role. Joy begins to like Mick and the date. Late season 2 or early season 3, I think. Oh and Mara's a descendant of- Oops, I have said too much already! *End of Spoilers!* Oh, did I mention in the original, Mara leaves the show, but a new character named Noa, takes on her role in Het Huis Anubis. Mara stays in Das Haus Anubis. The reason is the actress who played Mara wanted to leave. Wow, I just ranted.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway review. <strong>


	7. Het geheim van de Medaillon

**Thank you for the reviews! It makes me happy! Now here's is my next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Anything that you see as familiar to The House of Anubis, Het Huis Anubis, Das Anubis, or any variation of Anubis such as song and characters, are not mine. All rights go to Nick and Studio 100. Heck, I don't even own The Raven.**

* * *

><p>The Secret of the Locket<p>

* * *

><p>"Ah!" Mara shot straight up. Her vision was blurry at first. Her head hurt so much she fell right back into a sleep. Then from there things got a little weird.<p>

_Mara opened her eyes. Looking around she realized she wasn't Anubis House anymore. So where was she? It was white room with blinding light. Has she lost her mind? Yeah, quite possibly._

"_Mara," a voice called. "Mara. Over here. It's me, Nina!" Nina? She was here?_

"_Nina?" Mara called. "Is that you?" There was no response. She tried again. "Nina? Is that you?" Mara walked around the place aimlessly, looking for the Sibuna leader. "Nina? Where are you? Nina?" Was it really that hard to find a person like her in place like this? Apparently, yes it was. "Nina? Nina? Nin-ah!" Mara was pulled behind a door, that appeared out of nowhere._

"_Sh!" Nina? It was. It was Nina!_

"_Nina? Is that you? Oh, my God, I thought, you were-"_

"_Sh! Let's not get caught," Nina said. Caught? Caught by whom?_

"_What you mean?" _

"_Look," the Sibuna girl said. Sure enough there were three people. A man, a woman, and a small girl around the age of six of seven._

"_Where are we?" _

"_Outside, Anubis House, I think," Nina said. "That girl, I have seen her before, but I can't remember where," Nina murmured._

"_Anubis? This doesn't look like Anubis House. It looks nothing like the school campus!"_

"_I know, but it seems weird. I feel like I know the place. What year is it?"_

"_I-I don't know," Mara replied. She really did hate not knowing._

"_I wonder if... No! That can't be right, can it?" Nina questioned herself. It seemed more as if she trying to prove herself wrong than talking to Mara. She has been doing a lot of that lately._

"_Um, Nina? Who is that and what they doing in Anubis House?"_

"_I'm not sure, Mara, but if I correct I think we're seeing a memory; a vision of the past."_

"_The past?" OK, now Mara was completely confused._

"_Yeah, I think we are seeing Anubis House in the 1900s. 1921 to be exact."_

"_How do you know, Nina? I mean a vision of the past, how?" There was no reply from Nina. "Nina?" Mara looked down and saw Nina's locket glowing. What the-? Even here the locket glow, what's up with that? Looking back at Nina, she realized that Nina was stiff as a stone. "Uh, Nina are you-" The locket glowed brilliantly and light surrounded the two girls. Mara felt herself go stiff and forced to look into Anubis's windows and listen to the following conversation:_

"_Mother, Father, you are back so soon? Why?" the little girl asked. She was sweet and innocent. Her face was pale, her eyes a brilliant blue, and had blonde hair with pig tails on the side of her head. She only looked six, Mara noted, but talked almost like an adult._

"_We couldn't bare not see you, sweet," the mother said._

"_Egypt was beautiful, my dear, but not as lovely as my dear daughter," the father said as picked his young girl and spun her in his arm. She giggled. Her mother smiled. It was sweet family moment._

"_How was Victor, darling?" the mother asked. The girl stiffened. Mara had heard about Victor, but didn't get the full story. Maybe this vision will._

"_Fine, Mother, but..." the girl._

_The father pressed on. "But what, my dear? Go on; no one is going to hurt you Sarah," he said. Sarah? A jolt went down Mara spine, and apparently the same went for Nina._

"_Victor, was mean to me. He called me names, mean ones, papa. They hurt me," young Sarah said, holding back tears. Wait Victor? But Victor's like old. Why then yell at Sarah? Victor always yelled at the Anubis kids, but never called them rude words to them. Maybe behind their backs maybe, but not to their faces. So why Sarah?_

"_Wait, Sarah, honey, which Victor? Victor Sr. or Victor Jr., dear?" Sarah's mother asked. Two Victors! The thought of one already freaked Mara out, now two? So did that mean the Victor at Anubis now is Jr. or Sr. Mara went with Junior._

"_His son, Victor. They hurt me, mama. Why? Is Victor not my friend any more?" young Sarah asked her parents. Mara's heart reached out to the little girl. Here she was friends with Victor Jr. who in turn says rude things her. Poor Sarah._

_The Frobisher-Smythe parents looked at each other, wondering what to say. Victor Jr. was such a sweet boy, who love Sarah with all his heart. Why he would do this to their daughter was beyond them. Sarah's father looked at Sarah's mother as if asking her if he should do something. She nodded her head._

_Meanwhile, Sarah was crying was sniffling. Why her best friend would do this to her saddened her. She thought they were friends, she thought they would protect each other. Sarah felt betrayed, she felt sad. Victor was her friend, or at least Sarah thought he was. _

"_Sarah, honey?" Sarah turned her head towards her smiling father. He really knew how to make her feel better._

"_Yes, Father?"_

"_Would like a present?" A present? _

"_Yes, Father," Sarah sniffled. Her father pulled out a locket. Not just any locket, the Eye of Horus locket. Nina's locket. Mara felt shivers go done her spine. This is the locket. The locket. _

"_What is this, Father?" Sarah asked. It was pretty. It shimmered in the light. It was mystical. She would keep it forever._

"_It's called the Eye of Horus, Sarah. It's a symbol of protection. It can protect you from anything you want. It can even open doors to a brand new adventures and treasures. In fact, I have hidden a treasure in this house, my dear," her father said._

"_A treasure?" Sarah asked, her eyes shining with spirit._

"_Yes, dear. Only the sly and cunning can solve the mystery and find the treasure. But here's the thing you can't tell anyone. It's only for you and those you are willing to find and protect the secret. So, can I trust you?" _

"_Yes, Father. You can count on me! I'm gonna protect the treasure of our home. The treasure of Anubis. But daddy, how will I find these treasures, if they are hidden?"_

_The dad chuckled at his daughter's curiosity. "Well, the Eye will show the way, if you can follow my clues correctly. Are ready, Sarah, for a grand adventure?" _

"_Yes. Yes, I am!"_

"_Then, let's go!" Sarah's father picked her up, put her on his back and they flew around the house. Sarah held up the Eye of Horus and began to glow. A bright red-orange light filled the air and everything turned to black._

* * *

><p><em>Groaning, Mara got up and saw Nina in a feeble position. <em>

"_Nina!" _

_Mara ran towards Nina, only to be knocked back by an invisible force._

"_What the-?"_

_Nina's form changed into a form vaguely familiar. Her form was...was... Sarah? An older Sarah, but Sarah. However the form kept shifting from Nina to Sarah. Fabian was right, Nina did look like young Sarah, she didn't imagine that Nina would become Sarah. The area around Nina/Sarah changed into Anubis House. This Sarah looked to be about 15 or 16. Meaning about 10 years as past since the previous vision. Based on what Nina said, Sarah's parents died when Sarah was young. So that meant Mr. and Mrs. Frobisher-Smythe have dead for some time._

_To Mara, it looked like as if Nina/Sarah was trying escape Anubis House. Nina/Sarah was banging on the front doors and was pulling at them. Behind Nina/Sarah was the-the-the Raven man. Mara tried to scream, "Look out! Behind you!" when she realized she was only watching the vision and since it was a memory, Mara couldn't do anything even if she tried._

_Nina/Sarah turned and saw the Raven. _

"_So, we meet again, Sarah Frobisher-Smythe," he said._

"_I suppose we do," Nina/Sarah said. _

_Mara glance at Nina/Sarah's locket. It was glowing, ready to protect it's owner._

"_So, now, what are going to do now? No one's here to save you. Mr and Mrs. Zeno are out and little Rufus isn't here, so that means there's no one here to protect. No even Victor. Oh, joy!" The Raven said gleefully._

_Mara felt a strong urge to punch the living crap out of this guy. The audacity that this guy has._

_Nina/Sarah looked around and she did the only thing she knew how to, she ran._

"_Oh, no you don't. Come here, you girl," he snarled._

_Mara felt herself shift upwards towards Victor's office. The Raven had locked door and cornered Nina/Sarah._

"_What are going to do now? Oh, I know, nothing!" He lunged for the girl. Suddenly the house shook and Nina's/Sarah's locket glowed brilliantly and shot a red-orange light, making the Raven fly back and hit his head against Victor's door._

"_Agh! You insolent girl!" The Raven lunged again for the girl. Nina/Sarah picked up a letter opener held it in her hand like a dagger and when the Raven came close to her, she took it and slashed it across his mask and stabbed in his arm._

"_Ah!" he squawked in pain._

_Nina/Sarah made a mad dash for the door, but the Raven caught her with his good arm._

"_You foolish girl! You shouldn't have done that!" He took the letter opener and prepared to stab the girl. As his hand came down, the house shook violently, the walls turned a bright red-orange color and the locket shone and blasted a brilliant light. The Raven flew back, hit the window, crashed through it and landed on the ground, dead. _

_Unbelievable, Nina/Sarah, not only did she almost do the same thing Mara did, she actually killed the Raven. Nina/Sarah used whatever strength she could, and fell to ground. Everything around Mara shook, a bright light flashed and everything turned to black._

* * *

><p><strong>OK, if you didn't figure it out already, the whole chapter was a vision of the past. How this happened might be explained in the next chapter. But what will happen, is an appearance by Jerome. Yes, Jerome and the Rufus fiasco has not been forgotten. We get to see Jerome and how he's holding up against Rufus. And you will see more Jara, a little Fabina, a dash of Moy (Mick x Joy) and a hint of Amlfie.<strong>

**Oh, and review!**


	8. De vlucht van de Raven

**Yay! New chapter. Time to see Jerome. **

**Disclaimer: Me own nada. Studio 100 and Nick owns all rights to House of Anubis, sadly.**

* * *

><p>The Flight of the Raven<p>

* * *

><p>When Jerome came around, one thing came to his mind: where the hell was he? He was in some chair, in room where its only came from a lite fireplace. Was he in Hell or something?<p>

Jerome was sure sooner or later Rufus was going to kill him or Mara. Jerome felt his heart pang loudly. OK, Mara wasn't dead, but she was unconscious. How he knew that was beyond him. His mind and vision was darkening. Ugh, damn Rufus and his dumb drug. He was was hearing things, seeing things, and kept making him black out. Jerome wished he could see Mara again. He wished and longed to also see Trixie, Alfie, Amber, Nina, Fabian, Joy, heck even Mick. He longed for Trudy's cooking, and actually wanted to see Victor. Victor! He actually wanted to see Victor. Yep, he was going nuts. Brilliant.

"You are fool!" a voice shouted in the darkness. It sounded like Rufus's voice. Jerome didn't think we was talking to him. Someone else maybe? But he was the only one with Rufus, so who was Zeno talking to?

"I-I'm s-s-sor-" the other man stuttered.

"Save it!" Rufus shouted. "Oi! You can't do anything right!"

"I tried Rufus, but the magic, thing was-"

"Excuses! You are a- Wait what magic?"

"The girl," the man started. "had a locket on and it blasted me with some weird light, it was magic I think."

"Magic?" Rufus sounded amused.

Wait locket? Nina! Mara was with Nina. That means the man had tried to attack not only Mara, damn that guy to Hell along with Rufus, but Nina as well. Did that mean Mara joined Sibuna? How long as it been since he's been captured?

"Wait, which girl? The Mara girl or the blonde-headed one who looks like Sarah?" Rufus asked. Sick freak.

"The one who looked like Sarah, Zeno," the man responded. Sarah? Didn't Nina mention her before? Jerome's mind was too fogged up to even remember.

"Then you are a fool! You let the girls attack you. Not only have been stabbed by the Mara girl, but have been cursed by the locket. You are dying as we speak," Zeno said.

Wait, wait. Back up a second. Mara stabbed the bloke? Way too go Mara. He really has been rubbing off on her. Jerome smiled inwardly.

"Dying?"

"Yes, the Eye of Horus was protecting the two girls. I've should have known this would happen. Damn it!" Rufus cursed.

"What to you mean?"

"Your predecessor, the second Raven was also hit by Sarah's locket. Do you know what happened to him?"

"Uh, no, sir," the Raven, Jerome assumed, said.

"He died! The locket's light hit him after Sarah stabbed him the arm, slashed his face, and stabbed him in the arm. And guess what? He crashed out the window, landed on the pavement and died. Died! Just like that. It was the last flight of the Raven. You are lucky to even be alive at this moment."

"Wha!"

"It sounds shocking, but all the Raven's died form a cursed or trying succeed their goal. Ravens are sometimes associated with death or bringers of death. Their sound, their caw, warns you that someone is gong to die. That's what happened to the previous ravens. They heard the sound of death. The first Raven died after not following Anubis's direction for the elixir of Life. The second Raven died well who already know. The third, you, is coming close to death. I can't stop it. You're own your own," Zeno said.

Whoa! The Raven bloke is gonna die? Yes! Then maybe he won't get to Mara again.

"Ah! Jerome, hello. How long have you been listening?"

"Long enough!" Jerome snapped.

"Pity, you're going have to forget it," Rufus said. He pulled out needle. Gulp! Jerome think, what to do? Jerome used whatever strength and kicked Rufus where it hurt.

"Gah!" he shouted in pain.

Jerome picked up his and swung it around, hitting Zeno across the face.

"Ugh!"

Jerome picked up the knife that fell out of Rufus's pocket, and cut his binds. Jerome took the knife in his hand and held like a dagger. He picked up a torch (flashlight) that was laying on the ground. And made a mad dash for the door.

Rufus moaned. "Don't just stand there! Get him!" Rufus yelled at the Raven.

Jerome successfully unlatched the door's lock at ran. Ran like there was no tomorrow. Behind him at a fast pace was the Raven, steadily gaining speed. It was dark and chilly. Damn cool, English, nights. Jerome was wearing nothing but the school clothes he was wearing the night he was kidnapped. His instincts were telling just run. Just run.

Jerome was tired. Being drugged worn him out. He was bruised and had dry blood all over his face. Just run, he kept telling himself. Knife still in hand and the Raven following him, he ran faster. The English countryside began to look familiar. He was nearing the school campus and Anubis House. His heart picked up pace. He felt like he was running faster than ever before.

"You miserable fool!" The Raven shouted behind him. "Get back here!"

Jerome turned his head, the Raven was catching up. There was noway he he was going to be able to out run him. Ahead of him he saw the Anubis House. He screamed.

"Sibuna! Sibuna!"

Inside, the Anubis kids were eating dinner when they heard, "Sibuna! Sibuna!"

Mara's head snapped up, the others followed. It sounded like Jerome!

"Jerome?"

Mara looked at Nina.

"Sibuna!" Jerome called again.

The Anubis kids ran to the door. Victor and Trudy followed coming out of where they were. The kids were so distraught. The poor dears. She found Nina and Mara laying near the front doors, and the others outside on the front lawn. Victor was just there to keep order.

"What's is going on?" Trudy asked.

"Jerome!" was the response.

"Gah!"

The Anubis doors swung open just in time to find a creep man in black and Jerome on the ground of the front lawn holding a knife. Mara stood in shock as did the other. Nina glanced down and saw the Eye glowing. She quickly covered it so Mick, Trudy, and/or Victor wouldn't be able to see it. The Eye burned her hand.

"Ah!"

"Nina?" Fabian asked his girlfriend.

"Nothing," she replied.

Behind them, the house began to shake. A loud rumble caused the Raven to fall to the ground. Jerome stood up, picking up the knife. Then from the woods a sound came out. It sounded it eerie and sent shivers down Jerome's spine.

"Caw! Caw!" Jerome realized it was a raven. Sure enough over their head was a pure black raven and cawed loudly. The raven took off into the night leaving a warning caw.

The Raven stood up and grabbed Jerome by the neck, which made Jerome drop the knife.

"Jerome!" Mara screamed.

This was it. The raven was saying he going to die. Great!

"You little fool," The Raven said.

Jerome felt the air leave him. His throat began to close. His head pounding, his vision turning black. His hands turned numb, his body felt cold. Was this death? His senses became numb and still. His heart pounded as he felt death near.

"Jerome!" Was that Mara's voice? "Jerome!" It was! Too bad he was dying.

Then, under him, the ground shook and the Raven shot back, releasing Jerome from his hold. Jerome gasped for air, breathing loudly. He felt his heart pumping, his blood filled with adrenaline. Jerome picked up his knife. The Raven stood up; wobbled and lunged for Jerome. As he did, Jerome side-stepped and took the knife and stabbed him. The Raven fell to the ground, dead. The hat fell off and the mask came loose. Jerome turned the Raven over on his stomach, so that his face would not be seen.

"Caw!" the raven came from the trees, looked at Jerome then at the Raven. The raven soon flapped its wings and took off into the night.

"Jerome!" Mara ran down the steps and was crying. She hugged him. "Jerome! You're alive!" Jerome hugged her back

"Cheers, mate!" Alfie cheered.

"Hey there, slimeball," Patricia said, though she sneered it she had a grin on her face.

Joy nodded and said, "Welcome back!"

"Welcome back, Jerome!" Fabian said gleefully.

Nina smiled. She looked scared beyond belief, but was comfortably leaning on Fabian's arm. Jerome smiled back and she returned it. "Welcome back, Jerome. Thank goodness you're alive."

"Right," he smirked. She rolled her eyes, playfully, and leaned back into Fabian.

Joy was pulling Mick toward them. Mick glared. Joy slapped him on the head.

"Ow!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said a little too innocently. "Did I do something?"

The Anubis kids giggled and chuckled at Mick.

"Oh, alright," he said dejectedly. "Gladyouback." he said.

"What was that?" Jerome asked, putting his hand to his ear.

"Glad that you're back," he repeated.

"Thanks," he said.

"Hmph!" Mick turned.

"Oh my gosh! We need a party!"

"Amber..." Nina said.

"Like, now! C'mon, Nina!"

"Amber!" Nina shouted. The Anubis kids followed leaving Mara and Jerome behind.

"You coming, Jerome?" she asked.

"Yeah just a sec." Mara turned into the house.

Jerome looked at the Raven. He was dead. The raven warned him of his flight. The final flight. The flight of the Raven no longer flew. And all was well, for now.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Tell me by leaving a review!<strong>


	9. Welkom terug bij het Huis Anubis

**I love the reviews. It makes me happy :) So part of this chapter will be shown from Mick's third person point of view. I have shown way too much of Mara and Nina. There will be some more Jerome in this chapter. And Joy! Joy will get to have her view on things. So let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: Cruelty is thy name! For alas, I have no ownership of thee, House of Anubis. Sadly.**

* * *

><p>Welcome back to the House Anubis<p>

* * *

><p>Stupid Clarke! Who does he think he is? He goes missing for like a week and returns without letting anyone know! No one does that. No one! First he kisses Mara, his Mara, then runs away making Mara chase after him. The nerve. Finally, he goes and gets kidnapped and returns heroic-like making Mara hug him. Hug him!<p>

"Dinner!" Trudy's voice calls, interrupting his train of thought.

Mick ran out only to find his seat taken. By Jerome! Next to his Mara. Nina and Patricia sat on the table's end. On the side of Nina was Fabian and Amber. Next to Fabian and Mara was Jerome. Next to Mara was Joy. On the other side was an empty chair next to Alfie. Alfie was next to Amber. Oh, great. Mick sat down waiting for food.

"Here, we go!" Trudy said bring out delicious food.

Jerome reached over, even before Mick could get something and started serving himself loads of food, one of each, and started to gobble down. Mick was horrified. All that food gone in minutes. The other kids soon followed getting food, that they didn't get to eat. Jerome was scarfing down food as if there was no tomorrow. Mara laughed. Jerome got more. Mick just watched as he ate even more.

"Hey, smileball, same some for us, yeah?" Patricia snarled.

Mara was just giggling at Jerome's behavior. Mick felt his heart become heavy. She never laughed with him like that.

"What are you all staring at?" Clarke asked, though it sounded more like, "Whateryouastafingat?"

"Jerome," Mara said, put her hand on Jerome's shoulder. "Chew, chew, the sallow. Honestly, you're eating worse than Mick." The other Anubis kids laughed. Mick felt himself flush with embarrassment.

"Sorry," said Joy. "you do kinda have bad eating habits, Mick."

Mick flushed with anger. What did Clarke think he was better than the rest of them?

"Hey, Jerome?" Nina started. Everyone jumped. Nina was so quiet. Unlike Amber who aimlessly chattering about David Beckman and how she should be his and not Victoria's. Alfie stopped talking to Jerome about aliens coming to Earth and nudged Amber to shut up.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Nina," Alfie responded.

"Oh, right."

"Jerome? May I ask you, if I can, who was that man you killed?" Nina asked. She was interested, Mick noted.

Jerome's face paled, which said a lot seeing he was already pale. Mara looked concerned. OK, what's going on? Why was Clarke being so secretive?

"Hey, Jerome? Nina asked you a question," Fabian said. It didn't sound like he was trying to be rude, just trying to get Clarke out of his shock.

His face regained some color. "What? What did you say?"

Mick was beyond angry. What game was he playing?

"She asked you a question, Clarke! So answer it!" Mick snapped.

"I'm sorry, Nina, what did you say?"

Nina repeated herself, "I said, 'Who was-'"

"What is wrong with you?" Mick couldn't take it anymore. He raised his fist and slammed it on the table hard. Everyone blinked, but Jerome. Mick saw him visibly flinch. Wimp, he was scared of him.

"I-I- uh..." Jerome stuttered.

Nina saw and decided against asking again. "I'm sorry, Jerome. You don't have to answer the-"

"No. It's fine."

He was horribly pale. His eyes were dull, his face had dry blood and his hair and clothes were all over the place. It was weird to see him like that.

"OK..." Nina sounded unsure. "Uh, I asked, 'Who was the man you killed?'"

As if Jerome couldn't get anymore paler, he did.

"The man," he gulped and continued. "was working for Rufu- I mean Rene Zeldman." He shivered. The whole table paled in color. What was so scary about Rene Zeldman? Well, besides the fact that he kidnapped Jerome. "His name..." he faltered. "hi-hi-hi-his na-na-na-name w-w-was er, um, uh," Clarke stopped. He looked like he was trying to remember. Clarke shook his head, very confused.

"His name was what, Jerome?" Mara put a comforting hand on Jerome. He stiffened, the relaxed. Anger and jealousy began to cloud Mick's mind.

"The Raven. That's his name." Nina and Mara paled and looked at each other.

"The Raven?" The two asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Mara, the guy, the Raven, the same one. Remember? Then, the, er," Nina looked over at Mick. He was confused. Mara stiffened. She nodded.

"Nina," Mara began. "You don't think it was the one in the thing, do you?"

Nina looked at the table. She mouthed a word, got up grabbed Mara. Mick was so confused. Then: _CRASH!_

"Huh? What was that?" Amber asked scared holding on to Nina's arm.

"I don't know, Amber."

The lights flickered and turned off.

"Ah!" a male's scream filled the quiet Anubis House. Trudy voice the was heard.

"Victor!"

Then chaos reigned.

* * *

><p>Upstairs, in Victor's office lied an unconscious Victor.<p>

"Victor!" Trudy rushed to the man checking his heartbeat. "He's alive."

"OK what just happened?" Mick asked. All the students had the flashlights on looking at Victor's office.

"Guys!" Fabian called.

"What is it, Fabes?" Joy asked.

"The window," he replied.

The gang went towards the window where it was broken. Mick looked over where he saw Nina and Mara tense up. Fabian seemed to have noticed the two girls' behavior.

"Nina, what is it? Mara? What's wrong?"

Nina looked like she was in a daze; Mara quickly snapped out of it.

"Nina?" Mara asked hesitantly.

"The window... He's been here... Sarah..." Nina mumbled.

"Nina?" Joy carefully walked up to Nina. "Nina?"

Mick was hopelessly confused.

"What is going on?"

"Hush now, Mick," Trudy said. "I'm taking Victor downstairs. I'll be right back."

Victor groaned, "Ugh..."

"Sarah..." Nina murmured.

Mick was trying to get a grip on what was happening. Mick glanced down and saw something shining. Mick felt himself go weak.

Mara gasped. "Mick!" Oh, now she cares.

"Wha-wha-what's shining?"

The Sibuna gang looked and saw Nina's locket shining. The house shook.

"What's going on, Fabian?" Amber asked, clearly scared.

"I think the house is talking," Fabian said remembering that Nina did so by using Sarah's numerology.

"Ugh!" Amber groaned. "I hate it when the house talks."

The house- what?

Mick felt himself go weak. A light began to shine. The house was shaking. Then on the the left side of Victor's office, part of the wall started to move. Wait move? Mick was sure he was mad. The wall moved back a little and when straight up.

"What was that?"

"Mick!" the Anubis kid, except Nina shouted.

"What's happening now, Nina, Fabian?" Joy wondered.

Nina awakened from her daze and said, "I think Anubis wants us to solve another mystery."

"Oh, great," Jerome groaned.

"Uh, guys?" Mick then passed out.

"Huh? I've never seen that before," Nina said truthfully.

"Well this is lovely welcome back," Jerome mumbled.

"Welcome back to the House of Anubis, mate," Alfie said.

"Well time for a new mystery," Nina taking charge. "Take Mick down and help him wake up. We have a mystery to solve. Sibuna?"

"Sibuna!" the rest replied.

It was a welcome back, House of Anubis style.

* * *

><p><strong>So how did I do with Mick? He wasn't too out of character was he? Do wanna know how can tell me? Come here. Come closer. Closer. Closer. Closer! By... leaving a review! So, review!<strong>


	10. Het oog van Horus

**So now this where things start to heat up. Not just romance, but action as well. Are you ready? 'Cause here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If you honestly think I own House of Anubis, go get your common sense back. Oh, and Twilight. I don't own it.**

* * *

><p>The Eye of Horus<p>

* * *

><p>OK, so what's the worst part about broken glass and a blackout? No, it's not that it's dark, but rather that people are unconscious and the love your life just happens to be one of them.<p>

So let's get one thing straight! Her name is Joy Mercer and yes, she likes- no loves Mick Campbell. Now what happened between her and Fabian is the past. Yeah, maybe she was jealous of Nina at first, but her and Nina are like best friends. But, Mick, well he's another story.

Joy always found Mick attractive, but Fabian's geeky-ness was what Joy found cute. Don't get her wrong she likes Mick, but he was dating Amber, so Fabian was there. However, when her father -ahem- "kidnapped" her, she lost a lot. Then returning she found out that Nina and Fabian's relationship were at a boyfriend/girlfriend stage and Mick was dating Mara. Sad, right? But Patricia was there. She didn't understand why she liked Campbell. Truth to be told, Joy Mercer doesn't like Mick Campbell, she loves him!

Here's what Patricia told her, and she quotes, "You like _him_?"

Yep, supportive, right?

So her she was, starring over Mick, like a weird creepy stalker. Joy sighed and ran her fingers through Mick blonde hair. Why was he so cute?

"Enjoying, yourself, yeah?" sneered a voice.

Joy looked up. "Oh, Patricia! I was, uh-"

Patricia held her and up. "Save it." She sat down near Joy. "So, you really Mick?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean- I don't know. I don't know what to think," responded a frustrated Joy. She wasn't good at this.

"You're not very good at this, expressing your feelings, Joy, you know that."

Oh, now she was psychic. Brilliant!

"I know, I just think he's cute you know," Joy continued, her ran hand running through Mick hair. God, he was attractive!

Patricia laughed. "Ha! Cute! OK, yeah, he's a keeper!"

Joy stared at her friend. "You're not being very supportive, Trixie! I actually like him!" Joy snapped at her friend.

Patricia stared wide-eyed at her friend and shifted uncomfortably. Joy never yelled at her. Joy once again sat near Mick, looking over his face.

"Well... I'm gonna go, now. Don't let Mara catch you, yeah? She's a feisty one, you know? I'll see later, OK?"

Patricia got no verbal response from Joy, but she did get a nod. Patricia walked out of the room and Joy sighed.

"She doesn't understand me, I think. Mick, can you hear me? Why are you dating Mara? I don't get it! Do you actually like her? Oh, great! I'm talking to myself. Lovely!" Joy sat down and grunted. "Ugh! I'll never be like Mara. The smart beauty. I'll never be Amber; the beautiful one. I'm just Joy Mercer. Ugh!"

"Ow..."

Joy sat straight up. "Mick?"

"Ow..."

"Mick?"

"Help... water..."

"Mick!" Joy ran over toward Mick shouting, "Mick! Trudy! Trudy! Guys! Mick's up!"

The Anubis gang ran in. Trudy came running with a first aid kit. Joy stood up shifting over toward Mara and Patricia. Mara looked angry, but something was false about it. As if it was only act. An act to make people think something was still going on. Mara's face said jealousy, but her eyes had a a sigh of relief.

"Ow... wha happened?" mumbled Mick, incoherently.

Joy sighed, "Speak up, Mick, no one can hear you."

"Wha happened?"

"You passed out, block-head!" Patricia sneered.

Joy snapped, "Patricia!"

Patricia raised her hands up in defense as the others took a step back.

Mara finally spoke up. She said, "Micky, are yo OK?" Oh, now she asks. What, she waits a couple of minutes before speaking to her boyfriend? What's up with that?

Joy looked over at the others. Nina looked concern, guilty that she brought this upon Mick. Fabian hugged Nina, hoping it would comfort her. Joy hoped that she would feel that pang of jealousy, but she didn't. W-was it true? Was she actually falling for Mick? Shaking the thought out of her head, she looked over at Alfie who just seemed glum. Amber was looking concern, but probably at her nails, not Mick. Then finally Jerome. Jerome's eyes were not of concern, but of jealousy. Joy followed his gaze and saw Mara running her hand through Mick's hair. Joy felt her heart grow heavy; she began to see green, jealousy.

That should be me, Joy thought. I should be the one running _my _fingers through his hair, not her. Joy was beyond mad, she was outrage! Mara acts like she cares now. She ignores Mick the whole night, then suddenly leaves Jerome? That has got to make up her mind! Mick or Jerome, choose!

"Ugh!" Joy grunted.

"Something the matter, sweetie?" questioned Trudy. She was nice and caring, but sometimes, Joy wondered, Trudy could be nosy too much for her own good. Yeah, Joy loved the woman to death, but sometimes... Good God above.

"No! Nothing's wrong," she said

"Mmm..." The nice thing about Trudy was that she didn't always press things on, thank goddness. "Oh, Mara darling."

"Yes."

"Please move, so that I can tend to Mick. All of you included," Trudy said, calmly, but firmly.

The Anubis kids filed out slowly. Joy noticed that Jerome's face was crushed. Poor Jerome, Joy thought. He needs a girlfriend. Oh, brilliant she was sounding like Amber. What was wrong with her today?

Joy purposefully walked slower out of the room and followed Mara. As soon as Joy exited the threshold of the common room into the hallway and sprinted toward Mara and pushed her against the wall and put her hand over Mara's mouth. Maybe being with Victor's crazy society was so bad. She did learn a thing or two.

"Joy!" shouted a muffled Mara.

"Quit the act!" Joy snapped softly.

"Whafact?"

"Eh? What did you say?"

Mara tried to pull Joy's hand away with her hands, only to realize that Joy had her trapped. Was this really sweet innocent Joy? Guess not. So Mara came up with a brilliant plan.

"Ow! You bit me!"

Yep, Mara Jaffray bit Joy Mercer.

"Oh, I'm sorry did it hurt?"

"Uh, yeah! Ow! You've got sharp and strong teeth. Look! You left blood, you vampire!"

"Joy, this isn't Twilight," Mara said.

"Yeah, but you bit me! Like a vampire!"

"Joy, stop being so dramatic. You are a walking soap opera."

"I am not! And vampire are awesome, especially when they sparkle," Joy sighed. She loved sparkly vampires.

"Uh, Joy? Vampires don't sparkle in the sun, the die! Everyone knows that."

"Ugh, you sound like Jerome," said Joy. "You're acting kinda like him now. Have you been, uhm, "hanging out" with him?"

Mara's face flushed. _Check._

"No..."

"That reminds me, Mara who do like?"

"What?" _Check, again._

"You know, do really like Mick? I mean do you feel anything? I mean there are others. There's Alfie, Fabian, _Jerome_."

Joy saw Mara gulp. Hmph! _Check and mate._

"Well, I- I mean..."

"Save it, Mara, yeah?"

"Hey, uh, Joy, Mara? C'mon, you have to see this. Like now!"

The two girls looked up and saw Amber. They both knew if Amber's telling you to come up, then it was serious.

"We'll finish this later," Joy grumbled and sprinted up the stairs, leaving Mara left in the dust.

* * *

><p>When Mara got upstairs to Victor's office after er, uh, rather interesting conversation with Joy, the Sibuna gang was silent as they saw Nina's Eye of Horus locket glowing more brightly than ever before. The light was blinding, so blinding that Mara felt like she was going die. What was it trying to kill them?<p>

"Wow... it's so pretty," an absentminded Amber said. "Nina, that really is the most gorgeous accessory I have ever seen."

"Amber!" Fabian snapped.

"Sorry," she said.

"OK, is everyone ready?" Nina asked. "OK, then. Let's get started."

Nina slowly put her hand near the wall. The wall began shine, slide back, and shoot straight up. Now that was cool. Man, she has got to stop being near Alfie all the time.

"Alright so-"

"Ah, thank you so much Nina."

"Rufus!" Jerome spat.

"Well if isn't are little hero."

Rufus grabbed Jerome by the neck and began to shout commands and choke him. Mara felt a loud and heavy pang hit her heart. Please, no, not again.

"You," he said to Fabian. "close the shades." He then pointed at Mara. "You, girly, lock the door." Mara stood there.

"What?"

"No."

"Mara..." Patricia said warningly. "Do it..."

"You know, Mara, is that your name?"

"So what if it is?" Mara was sick of this guy. He was going down.

"I admire your pride and bravery, however, do not comply with my orders, your boyfriend gets it!" To prove his point Rufus's grip on Jerome's neck got tighter. "So I suggest, you do as your told."

Mara want to punch him and not listen, but also wanted Jerome to live.

"Mara," Jerome whispered. His eyes were on the verge on crying. Her heart felt heavy. Comply and they all live for now, or Jerome dies and then they all die. "Please," he begged.

Mara looked at the door then at Rufus. Mara noticed a knife near Corebire. Hm, she wondered. Could she get away with it? Mara looked again and slowly walked towards the door. She discretely picked up the knife and continued towards the door. Then she waited for her count. One... two... three!

Mara shouted, "Trudy!"

"No!" The other shouted.

"You fool!" Rufus gripped Jerome's neck.

"Agh!"

Mara turned and threw the knife yelling, "Duck!"

The knife flew passed and cut Rufus arm that was holding Jerome's neck.

"Ah!" Rufus screamed.

Jerome kicked Zeno and ran over.

"You fools!" Rufus grabbed Nina and pulled her towards the wall.

"Nina!" The Sibunas screamed.

"Ugh! Get off! Ah! Help! Fabian! Help!"

"Don't struggle, Chosen One. It will only make things worst," he hissed.

The Eyes of Horus gleamed. Mara felt a spark of determination, a will of protection. She had to do something. But what.

"Leave her!" Fabian shouted running towards Nina and grabbed her arms.

"Fabian!"

Oh, no! Mara thought. She was running out of time. The others ran to help Nina. Mara looked towards the right-side of the room and saw a bat. How convenient, no? Mara sprinted, grabbed the bat and said:

"Fabian, catch!"

Luckily he caught it and _WHACK!_ Right on Zeno's head. Nina ran and hugged Fabian. It was a small place to have a fight, but everything was OK, for the most part. The Sibunas hugged each other.

"You, stupid, little fools!" Zeno shouted.

The Eye of Horus gleamed wickedly, ready for action.

Rufus got up and stalked towards Nina. Nina stood her ground. Rufus came towards her and as he went for her locket he screamed in pain.

"Ah!"

There on his hand was shape of an Eye of Horus. Nina's locket burned him!

"You no good little, worthless, piece of trash," he began.

Anubis shook, the kids stepped back.

"You think outsmarted me."

_Rumble!_

"You think I am stupid."

_RUmble!_

"Well I have news for you."

_RUMBLE!_

"I am better, I am the best, I am the one worthy of the Cup and the Ankh. And when I get my hands on them I will be eternal!"

"Are you mad?" Joy asked.

"Yeah, quite possibly," Zeno said.

"Oh, brilliant! We're stuck with a mad man!"

"And I will need you!"

He grabbed Nina, again. Then: _BOOM!_ Rufus shot back. His body smoking, glowing red-hot.

"You fools!"

"What is that, like, his catchphrase, or something?"

"Oh, Amber..." Nina said.

"Well!"

The walls shook and Rufus screamed, louder than screeching cat.

"Ah!"

The walls flashed and Rufus was gone, for now.

"Wow! Victoria has got nothing on you, Nina! If David wanted to marry you because of that, he would," Amber said.

Nina blushed. "Amber..."

"Amber!" Fabian snapped filled with jealousy.

Mara stared at the Eye of Horus.

"Nina, that locket is powerful. If that was only a small percentage of its power, I would hate to see is full power," stated Mara.

"Agreed," Nina said.

The Eye of Horus was indeed powerful. Now it was weapon of power and a major power player. However, it was only the beginning of the Eye's true strength. It's role was about to take shape for a showdown that was about to begin. A showdown in the House of Anubis.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that. Confusing? I know. I was sort of, too. But do you know how you can help me? By leaving a review. I was up late doing this so excuse me. If you notice anything weird, please let me know and I will be able to fix it as soon as I can.<strong>

**On another note, you has seen the new House of Anubis teaser trailer? If you haven't, I will post the link on my profile and the you can see it if you wish. I have feeling this season is going to be epic. For those of you who have seen Das Haus Anubis or Het Huis Anubis, sh! No spoilers, even though I wrote some a few chapters ago. Remember, review!**


	11. De Ware Uitverkorene

**A/N: *comes out from shadows, scared.* So, yeah, I'm not dead. Yay? My wonderful excuse: school. No, seriously. Nevertheless, hopefully some updates will put me back in good graces.**

**This chapter's in Fabian's POV. Enjoy, readers.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognized from the real world is not mine. All rights reserved to their respective owners (sadly).**

* * *

><p>The Chosen One<p>

* * *

><p>Even before the mystery ghost woman came to the Anubis kids, Fabian thought his life couldn't get more insane and complicated. Obviously, he wrong.<p>

Firstly, Joy, _Twilight_, sparkling vampire-obsessed, girl, decided to flirt with. However being who Fabian is, he _sat _there all flustered and red-hot in the face. He tried to tell her her wasn't interested in dating her, considering he was with Nina. Instead it came out as:

"I-I- er- s-s-s-s... Nah! Glugh! PPPPhhhhh! Gah! ...?"

The response? "Oh! You're so cute, Fabian! See you Friday!"

What did he get himself into? It couldn't get worse, right?

Then, Nina found out. And to put it nicely, she was angry.

"FABIAN!"

OK, so angry was an understatement for the Chosen One. Whoops!

Finally there was the whole Rufus exchange. His creep-self decides to try to hurt Nina,- which made him see a red, hot, crimson-try to kidnap Mara, and really kidnap Jerome. Then there's the whole affair with Nina-his precious Nina- and Mara getting attacked by this Raven man, the House becoming alive, and glowing bright orange. Then there's Raven again chasing Jerome and Rufus attacking the Anubis kids, again (is there a pattern, yet).

And now there was the Ghost Lady.

To recap, Fabian and the rest of the House were standing in the middle of a ruined Victor's office, Rufus lying-well was. He escaped, again-on the ground, and a gaping secret passage way still glowing from the use of the Eye of Horus. The reaction of the House members was written all over the face of each resident. Fabian noted that Nina seemed entirely shocked and confused staring off into the gaping hole, Mara was awe-struck by the Locket, Jerome was scared (not that he would admit), Patricia frowning at where Rufus had laid, Joy staring at, well something, and Alfie and Amber kept looking between Nina and Jerome.

The from the whisper of the wind, came a voice, like wind chimes, "Heroes, it is time to act. Help me."

"Hello!" Jerome snapped. "Who's there?"

"You don't see her?" Nina said, all quiet and dazed.

"No... like, should we...?" Amber asked quietly.

"I see her," Mara noted.

A silence fell upon the non-seeing residents. What? That doesn't make sense.

Fabian began slowly, "Mara, there's no one there."

Mara laughed. "Of course there is, Fabian. She's right there."

A chill went up Fabian's spine. Oddly, Jerome looked like he felt the same chill. For some odd reason, Mara sounded like the mysterious voice that only Nina and Mara could see it's owner.

"She is right," whispered the wind chime voice. "I'm right here; it you who is not seeing."

"Uh, excuse me! We can't!" Patricia snapped.

"Yeah! And squinting is bad for the eyes and cause, like, ugly wrinkles," Amber jumped in.

Joy snapped harshly, "Amber!"

"Well..."

"You must simply believe I'm here, and only then can you truly see. Seeing is believing, is how you mortals put it, of course," the voice said.

"How?"

"Look..." she whispered.

A faint glow from Nina's locket shined. Then, there was silhouette of a humanoid-figure took shape. It was transparent, yet solid enough to see. The Ghost Lady became more clear; she was beautiful!

The Ghost Lady wore a long, linen, dress, gold bracelets marked with intricate Ancient Egyptian carvings, and a pure gold headdress in her long black hair. In both hands was a staff covered in Egyptian hieroglyphics and a shining jewel crowning the very top. Her black hair was not only long, but it also flowed down to her neck and seemed glossy and wave like a river. The Ghost Lady's skin was a rich, cool, caramel-color, with a sort of bronze mix. And her eyes were a bright green that sparkled with magic and knowledge. She radiated pure power and magic, yet she gave off a feeling of helplessness and loneliness. She seemed sad.

And even more, she looked a lot like Mara!

"W-who are you?" Alfie spoke, breaking the speechless spell cast on the room. "An alien?" He added, hopefully.

Jerome was about to snap back, when the Ghost Lady chuckled and replied, "No, my dear. I'm more of a memory, if you will."

"A ghost!" Amber shrieked.

The Lady smiled, sadly, Fabian noted. "Yes, child."

"You still haven't told us who you are," Patricia barked.

The Ghostly Lady looked sad and her eyes burned with power. For a moment, Fabian thought she would become a pile of ash. Instead, the Ghost Lady turned to him and gave him a knowing a smile.

"No, but you friend knows who I am," she said.

Five pairs of angry eyes glared at him. Fabian wished she hadn't said that, for he didn't know who she was.

"No I don't."

"But, child, you do. The Cup wouldn't have been possible without me, dear."

What?

"Fabian..." Nina said, dazed. "The Cup is the key. She started everything."

No! It couldn't be. Could it?

Mara seemed completely out of it. Unlike Nina, Mara was entirely entranced and for some odd reason looked regal.

"My name, Determination," the Lady said.

Joy questioned, "Determination?"

"Yes, Hope, that is his name."

"My name's Joy and his is Fabian."

"I know, Joy Mercer, but to me you are Hope. Patricia is Faith, Fabian is Determination, Mick is Strength, Alfie is Believer, Amber is Friendship, Nina is Peace, Jerome is Avenger, and Mara is Grace. I know who you all are. I am no fool. It is your shining quality that makes _you_ you, child," The Lady replied.

Meanwhile, Fabian began to piece information together. He was determined to do so. The Cup. The Cup of Life! The Cup of Ankh! Made by Anubis give to... he faltered. Fabian couldn't remember who Anubis gave the Cup to. Anubis destroyed the Cup and force... someone- who?- to hid the pieces. Who did that? The Cup... No! Wait! Yes! Anubis gave the Cup to _her_! It was _she _ who got Anubis angry at her, in which he destroyed for _her _failure and betrayal. The Ghost Lady was...

"Amneris!"

For the first time in a long time, the Lady smiled genuinely.

"Yes my name is Amneris, the first ever Chosen One. Beholder of the Mark of Anubis, the Eye of Horus, the Paragon, and the Secret Keeper of the Cup of Ankh."

"That means... Nina! You're her descendant."

Nina and Mara snapped out of their dazes and the other Anubis kids looked at him shocked.

"I am? I am? Why?"

"You put the Cup together and have the Eye of Horus. It's you!"

"Oh, Fabian! You're right, I suppose. But... that doesn't make sense."

"Why?" Amber asked.

Nina replied, "Because Mara could also control the Locket."

"WHAT?"

"I mean she could get it to glow by herself."

While this happened, Amneris' smile grew wider and then her face turned sober.

"I'm not the Chosen One, am I?"

"Peace, of course you are," Amneris said.

There was a sigh of relaxation.

"But, you're not _my _Chosen One, Nina Martin. In fact, you have never been mine, child."

"Run that by me again?" Jerome asked.

"Nina's not mine. She's Anubis's. However, you're very close to the truth, Peace and Determination."

No. It wasn't.

Mara looked confused when Amneris turned to her, and smiled a bright smile. "My Chosen One is not picked by special birth dates nor by predecessor, but rather by bloodline. My Chosen One is-"

"Your descendant!" Fabian revealed.

"Yes," Amneris said. "And the one to continue my legacy and glory is not you, Nina Martin, but is you. Mara Jefferey, you are the true Chosen One; you are the Descendant of Amneris."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? Tell me in a review. Oh, and wasn't Season 2 epic. Jara! \(._.\) Wasn't "Het Huis Anubis" epic, but it did it just fine. Season 3 has been confirmed I believe. **

**Oh, yes, if you have a Facebook, like me! It's under Anubis-Eye of Horus. Check for updates, cool links, and facts about "House of Anubis." Bye!**

**~Anubis-Eye of Horus**


	12. Het merkteken van Dood

**A/N: I'm back! A little "Het Huis Anubis" mixed in for ya! And if you know the plot of season 2 of HHA, then you know where I'm heading with these next few chaps! If not, sit back and enjoy the story. **

**And on that note, anything you recognized from this world goes rightfully and respectively to their original owners.**

* * *

><p>The Mark of Death<p>

* * *

><p>There was a silence that fell upon the Anubis kids, as Amneris gave the new information. Mara was descendant of Amneris' bloodline? So what did that mean for Nina?<p>

"Wait!" Nina shouted. "What do you mean I'm 'Anubis's Chosen One?'"

Amneris smiled. "There's a reason only you could truly see and hear Sarah, Nina. Think about who Anubis is the god of, child.

"Children, Anubis is one of the gods next to Osiris that is closest to death. And death involves spirits and ghosts, ghosts like myself and Sarah. Nina only you could truly use the locket of Sarah and restore the Cup, but not to the full extent, nor unlock its true power," Amneris said, her tone ending sadly.

"Eh?" Amber questioned. "What does that mean for Nina, then? Does that means she not, like, super powerful with that _gorgeous _locket?"

Everybody turned to stare at the blonde-girl in amazement. Amber, however, wasn't trying analyze the situation.

"So does that mean only, Mara do that? Only Mara fully, you know, like, totally, make the Cup of Ankh powerful again, or something like that?"

Amneris smiled and her eyes brightened. All while Amber was saying this, the Anubis kids were looking at her in shock and dazed. Even Fabian seemed stumped at what Amneris was saying, which was a lot.

Jerome turned his head from Amber to Amneris, who was gleaming with joy and power. "Is this true?" he asked. "Is she right? Please tell me she's not!"

WHACK!

"OW!" He yelled and turned and saw Mara glaring at him. She turned away from him and smiled at Amber, but she had a confused look flashing in her brown eyes.

"Amber, how did come up with that?" Joy asked.

"I find it helpful if I think like Mara, but only for a second, 'cause then I find it disturbing," Amber responded.

Mara smiled. "Glad I could- wait! Disturbing?" She snapped, her eyes flashing red with anger.

"Yeah, I began see myself transforming into you and I freak out, and freaking out cause wrinkles. That is so not good."

Mara glowered, and stared down Amber as she continued to talk about wrinkles. Then Amber faltered.

"Sorry," she murmured.

Mara nodded.

"Well," Patricia started, "that was-"

"Cool!" Alfie sang. "Not to you, Amber, but sweet!"

"Uh, Alfie, how is that sweet?" Fabian and Nina said at the same time. They looked at each other and blushed.

"Well, see-"

"Alfie, shut up," growled Amber, uncharacteristically.

"Shutting it!"

Amneris looked on in total amusement. They argued, yet were friends and family. Something Zeno, Raven, and that cursed ghost Senkarah, did not truly/fully understood. There was so much love (romantic and friendship) in the air, Amneris' undead heart swelled with happiness. Then there was a sudden pang. She never truly got to fully experience this love. She had it all-a husband and a son. But that cursed woman took that away from her. Her love died untimely and her son was claimed by the Cursed One, and she herself died later than her love, but still so young. Died of broken heart.

Amneris then looked over at at the Anubis kids. Patricia and Joy were silently talking in the hallway now. Amneris knew the young dark-haired girl was fantasizing over another resident named Mick and Patricia, although rolling her eyes, supported her best friend. Such a strong one indeed. She turned to Amber and Alfie. Amber needed Alfie, Amneris noted. Not that Amber entirely knew it, of course. And Alfie needed Amber to knock him with some common sense. Ironic considering, Amber was oblivious to almost anything common unless their live depended on it. It made her chuckle.

Fabian and Nina were amazing. They were truly in love. Such love radiated off of them. No matter how many fights they had, the love was strong enough to get through the most toughest of challenges. And Nina was the glue that held everyone together, even if no one else realized it. But something was missing between them. Rather, there was something that was too much. They depended on each other too much. And when the time came, that would either be their rising hand or their downfall.

Amneris then looked at her descendant and Jerome. Whether Mara knew, they were meant for each other. The Lady of the Past saw what other did not. Jerome loved Mara to the fullest. It wasn't an obsession or a crush, as people of today called it. Jerome needed Mara to help him. His eyes showed the emotion he physically did not. Mara was his strength, that much Amneris knew. And Mara needed Jerome. They were opposites, yet completely balanced each other out. Amneris was reminded so much of her long dead lover, who she missed and for some odd reason saw in Jerome. Amneris just hoped that their undiscovered love for each other (in Mara's case, however) will save each other in the end. And maybe, just maybe, the Power of the Cup could be restored.

* * *

><p>The Sibunas, Joy, and Mara rejoined, still confused about Amneris' admittance of Mara being her descendant.<p>

"I still don't understand," Patricia said. "What can Mara do?"

Amneris responded, "Mara can restore the Cup." She said as if that explained everything. "There's a new mystery beginning, children. A mystery that could help or destroy you. First, you must restore the Cup as Sarah wanted. But beware the Raven. He will stop at nothing to get you, Mara Jeffrey. And you, too, Nina Martin. Also beware the Cursed One. She is looking for you Mara. She wants the true Chosen Ones for herself. Zeno will return. Be careful.

"Secondly, once you've restored to the Cup- are you listening? This is important- find the Tear of Isis. But a warning; new enemies will rise and old ones will fall _and _rise. They will stop and nothing to get to you. All of you. Especially you, Mara. As my descendant you are in the most danger. Beware of betrayal. Trust a few. Trust no one else. Not everything is as it seems, dears.

"However, the Cup is your goal. Trust each other. Let friendship be the shining key to unlock doors. If your friendship is strong and your love for one other (here all of the Anubis kids blushed), no enemy can stop you. I must take my leave. The Eye will guide you. The challenges ahead will be arduous, scary, perilous, and test your friendship and limits.

"There will be time when the challenge seems like a lost cause, but if your willing to stand for all and all for one, the tasks will be easy. If you lose sight of this, the quest will be your doom and death. Once you enter the door, there is no turning back. You must complete the tasks fully and correctly. The Frobisher-Smythes did not make the tasks easy. Fight. Only when the 7 tasks are completed, can the Cup be truly restored. However, a time limit. You have until the sunrise on eighth day to restore the Cup. Only one with a pure heart can find the Chamber of Love and in turn the Tear of Isis.

"So now, I take my leave. I wish all of you good luck. Friendship and love share a cord. Don't break it. Go for it. Don't give up. I will see you, hopefully, in the Antechamber. Good-bye, my dears, and best of wishes," Amneris concluded, shimmering into a gold outline and flashing away into the sound of wind chimes.

The Eye of Horus shined and the wall behind them opened again. The hallway was dark and smelled of fear, or maybe that was just them. Mara, Joy, and the Sibunas looked apprehensive; all were scared that this might be the last time all of them would see Anubis House.

"Who's ready?" Nina asked.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Are you sure, Nina?" Mara questioned.

"No, but if it means help Sarah, I'm in. So who else is in?"

One by one hands rose. Amber and Alfie were hesitant than Fabian's, Joy's, and Patricia's. Jerome rose is hand slowly then shot it back down, to only be called, "Coward!" by Patricia. Jerome rose his hand halfway up. Nina took it, and she turned to Mara.

Mara wasn't sure. Her life was a risk! More so than the others. Even more than Nina! Mara then locked eyes with the Sibuna leader and felt a spark of determination. But when she the blue eyes of Jerome, her determination faded. She felt as she would be sick. Jerome's eyes were pleading her not to do this quest. Yet, there was support in those eyes, saying he would support her with either of those choices. She felt a fire light inside her and the spark of determination returned full force. For some reason, she was happy that Jerome would support her no mater what. His opinion mattered more than others' own.

She rose her hand fully. "I'll do it."

Nina smiled and put her right hand over her right eye and said, "Sibuna?"

The others smiled and repeated the action. "Sibuna!"

The Anubis kids gathered supplies, entered the forbidding hallway, and the wall shut, closing them off the last remaining safe hold of the House of Anubis.

* * *

><p>In the dark corners of the school hid three figures. Two covered in all black clothes, one waring a bird mask and the third was much different.<p>

The third was transparent, dressed in a linen dress and covered in gold, caramel-color skin, and long raven hair. However, unlike Amneris who had a warm presence, this one was colder, and had a much paler outline. Her brown eyes were sparking with anger and hatred.

"_Fools!_" she hissed at the two men, her tone bitter, icy-cold, and raw with anger. "_You waited too long! They've entered the path._"

The Raven stuttered. "My Lady, I'm sorry. We did not-"

"_Silence! You disobeyed my orders!_"

"How so?" Zeno challenged.

"_ARGH!_" The pale lady yelled. "_By being fools and not listening to me in the first place. You arrogant, petty, pesky, human males decided to do things _your _own way. Now we're behind the idiot children, the Descendant of Amneris, and the Chosen of Anubis._"

"Shut up!" Rufus roared. "We can't exactly enter the house, can we? Stupid. Lady, my-"

"_WHAT?_"

The Raven murmured a curse and Zeno stared wide-eyed at the Ghost Lady.

She hissed, "_Fools! You have been fools! And now, you shall pay the price. You have until eighth day at sunrise to bring me the Descendant of Amneris and the Cup. Bring them and you will be rewarded. Don't and you will pay._"

She rose her hands and they shone with magic. The turned into a bright, white light and Ghost Lady held out her palms toward the two men, with the palms facing up toward the sky. She then turned her left had into the position where her palm now face the two men. The light pulsed and the men flew back. The Ghost Lady turned her head in sick amusement. The men were panicking and backing away in terror. She then in turn did the same for her right hand. Another pulse of light and magic. The men flew back. She laughed harshly.

She walked closer to the men, who now had nowhere to go. Her eyes lite up in amusement and the men became her toys. She whispered, harshly, "_I warned you, did I not?_"

Her hand shined again and shot out towards them and the Ghost Woman place her hand their arms and their arms turned to white light.

"_I warned you! Now pay!_"

There was an unearthly scream. The white light receded. The Ghost Lady backed away from her work as the men looked at her in fear.

"_Bring me the Descendant of Amneris, the Chosen of Anubis, and the Cup. If you do, you will be rewarded,_" the Ghost Lady reminded them. "_Don't and you pay. The price? Your life!_" She laughed. "_Go! And bring me what I asked or suffer a most horrible death._"

The maniacal ghost woman faded with dark clouds coming over her and was gone. The men looked at each other. They then looked down and saw a black tattoo. A jackal head.

"The Mark of Anubis," the Raven whispered.

Zeno nodded. He was silent. He then whispered:

"The Mark of Death..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? Like? No like? Neutral? CC? Leave it in a review. And like me on Facebook under Anubis-Eye of Horus!**

**See you next time!**

**~Anubis-Eye of Horus**


End file.
